


Five Sentences Meme part 3

by dancesontrains



Series: Prompt Answers [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack, Humor, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesontrains/pseuds/dancesontrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 'Leave the first sentence of a fic in my askbox and i will write the next five' meme on Tumblr. </p><p>Preussich_Blau gave me <i>"I'm not cute!" he grumbled for what felt like the thousandth time.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Sentences Meme part 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [preussisch_blau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preussisch_blau/gifts).



_"I'm not cute!" he grumbled for what felt like the thousandth time._

Harrison had been squashed in between Joe and Iris in the back of the car for the past few hours. Wally was in the front seat, and Barry was driving. 

Joe was stroking his hair, and Iris was petting his arm. Wally was turned around in his seat, smiling at him. 

Harrison watched Barry's hands tighten on the steering wheel; this journey had been _horrible_.

**Author's Note:**

> Kindly Ameripicked by Sanguinity; all remaining mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I'm at [Fastestcatalive](http://handsomejackshairplugs.tumblr.com/).


End file.
